


Важный вопрос

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Summary: Абернети уже давно аколит... И верит во "всеобщее благо". Но один вопрос не дает ему покоя...
Relationships: Abernathy/Gellert Grindelwald, Abernathy/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Важный вопрос

То, что она сестра Куини, не дает ей право... А, проклятье! По запястью ползающего под столом Абернети внезапно пробежала бумажная мышка. От неожиданности он вскинул голову и крепко приложился затылком о столешницу. В ушах зашумело, стол скрипнул, поехал, что-то упало на пол и откатилось со звоном в сторону. Только бы не чернильница!

— Помочь?

Услышав знакомый голос, Абернети чуть было не вздрогнул снова. «Мистер Грейвз...» — мысленно простонал он. Ну почему, почему именно сейчас?!

Долгими, скучными, проклятыми днями, похожими друг на друга, как горошинки из одного стручка, Абернети ждал, когда же наконец начальник Отдела магического правопорядка найдет время и желание спуститься в подвал. Две недели назад Абернети отдал ему в коридоре свой отчет, не без робости, но все же уверенный, что его предложения оценят по достоинству. Однако время шло, и в процессе их редких встреч в коридорах МАКУСА (которые Абернети, конечно, подстраивал специально, не полагаясь на благосклонность случая) Грейвз лишь сухо ронял: «Добрый день» и ничем не выказывал, что вообще заглядывал в переданную ему тоненькую папку. 

Мало-помалу Абернети начал терять уверенность в гениальности своего плана, изложенного на двадцати листах изящным почерком. Однако стоило смириться с тем, что его задумки никому наверху не интересны, заняться своими обычными скучными делами и принять самую унизительную позу из всех, какие только можно придумать, и вот вам пожалуйста! 

Абернети несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, придал лицу деловито-спокойный вид и, несолидно пятясь на четвереньках, выбрался из-под стола. 

Мистер Грейвз стоял, небрежно прислонившись к шкафу-комоду с документами, засунув руки в карманы брюк. В его глазах, словно подернутых пеленой равнодушной скуки, при взгляде на Абернети вдруг мелькнуло что-то, похожее на сочувствие (почти искреннее) и легкое любопытство.

Абернети, ощущая себя нерадивым школьником, торопливо отряхнул брюки, пригладил волосы на затылке и выпрямился. Он хотел было спросить: «Вы по поводу моего плана?», но вдруг испугался, что мистер Грейвз скажет: «Нет». Ведь папки в его руках, небрежно засунутых в карманы, что-то не наблюдалось. 

— Помочь? — любезно повторил мистер Грейвз свой вопрос.

— Не стоит. Я уже... То есть, просто хотел... — начал Абернети туманно и вдруг заметил на полу черный блестящий след, тянущийся прямо до толстых подошв полуботинок мистера Грейвза.

Проклятье! Все-таки чернильница... 

Он пошарил глазами вокруг и нашел ее закатившейся под соседний стол. Практически пустая, она тускло подмигивала ему из темноты стеклянным боком.

Абернети поспешно вытащил палочку, убрал кляксы с пола и пролевитировал злополучную чернильницу на ее законное место. Он так спешил, что движения его, нервные и рваные, заставили ее сперва задеть трубу доставки, потом врезаться в пишущую машинку и наконец, мелодично звякнув по клавишам, опуститься на столешницу с таким грохотом, что Абернети вновь вздрогнул (в который раз!) и смущенно покосился на мистера Грейвза. 

И тут же нахмурился, ощущая, как стыд сменяется раздражением и досадой на самого себя. 

Нет ничего катастрофического в том, чтобы уронить чернильницу! Да что угодно уронить! Даже сам стол или, скажем, комод! Почему он ведет себя как нашкодивший мальчишка? И не просто ведет! Почему он чувствует себя им? Он взрослый мужчина и сам начальник отдела! Да он может тут хоть все столы перевернуть вверх тормашками, если ему заблагорассудится! Материальная ответственность за интерьер лежит на нем! И вот кстати, когда он в прошлый раз просил выделить себе новые стулья, что-то ни одна душа не удосужилась...

— Я пришел сказать, что вы прекрасно справляетесь со своей работой, Абернети, — вдруг сказал мистер Грейвз и отлип от комода. — Кстати, мне очень понравился ваш план. 

Вихрь мыслей в голове Абернети на несколько секунд прекратил свое лихорадочное движение... Чтобы тут же его возобновить, с еще большей скоростью.

«Я прекрасно справляюсь, и ему понравился... что? План? Тот самый план?! Но почему же он тогда без папки? И зачем молчал две недели? Четырнадцать долгих дней, в течение которых я ел себя поедом без масла и джема! Может, мистер Грейвз имеет в виду что-то другое? График отпусков или... Нет, график отпусков не похож на план, ведь так? График — это график. Если бы понравился он, мистер Грейвз так бы и сказал: "Мне понравился ваш график"! Это логично, это...» 

Абернети вдруг понял, что стоит, замерев, вытаращившись и не моргая, едва ли не разинув рот. Ну и глупый у него, должно быть, вид! 

«Вот опять! Зачем ты вообще об этом беспокоишься? Нельзя же ежесекундно переживать, представляя, как ты выглядишь в глазах других! Вид как вид, хватит себя накручивать!»

Нужно думать о деле. Вот о чем надо думать. А не о своем образе. Если мистеру Грейвзу план пришелся по душе, значит ли это, что он собирается позволить его воплотить? И когда все получится... 

Абернети задержал дыхание, успокаиваясь, и сказал максимально равнодушным тоном:

— В самом деле? Что ж. Я рад.

Мистер Грейвз отошел к столу и начал просматривать стопку всяких незначительных документов: заявления о регистрации палочек, их утере, замене и так далее. Он брал в руки листок за листком, вчитывался в них (или делал вид) так внимательно и долго, словно пришел с инспекцией и не было у него никаких других дел. 

Абернети молча разглядывал его спину и гадал, не слишком ли сухо и грубо прозвучал его ответ. Возможно, стоило сказать что-нибудь более умное и чуть энергичнее. Мистер Грейвз не уходит, значит, чего-то ждет. Вряд ли его в самом деле волнуют какие-то там заявления.

И все-таки Абернети вытянул шею, чтобы удостовериться — ничего интересного в бумагах на столе нет. Ну еще бы! Он же сам составил эту стопку сегодня утром, зевая от скуки.

— Я... — решившись, начал Абернети, мучительно подбирая слова.

Но не успел он придумать какую-нибудь очень вескую и значительную речь, как вдруг мистер Грейвз бросил на стол очередной документ, резко развернулся и сам заговорил, деловито и с энтузиазмом:

— Слушайте, я две недели размышлял над вашим планом. Он хорош, в самом деле хорош! Вот только вам нужна приманка попомпезнее. На какую попало он не клюнет. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы в качестве нее выступили не вы, а я? Серафине мы ничего не скажем, зачем вынуждать ее на речи о безопасности, протоколах и кто знает о чем еще. Скажу прямо, я точно знаю, что она не позволит мне сыграть центральную роль во всем этом спектакле. Поэтому давайте так: только вы и я, идет? Буду приходить к вам сюда, пока мы не обговорим все детали. Папку я уничтожил, кстати, на всякий случай, но каждое ваше слово отпечаталось у меня в голове. Ну, так как? Вы согласны?

Прошла, пожалуй, целая вечность, прежде чем изумленный Абернети нашел в себе силы выйти из ступора и выпалить:

— Да!

*******

Эти их тайные совещания в подвале были не очень длинными и не слишком частыми к вящему разочарованию Абернети. Но он старался его не выказывать и работать на совесть. Чем реже были их встречи, тем тщательнее он готовился к каждой. Днями и ночами прорабатывая детали и оттачивая речи, он почти совсем перестал спать и думать о чем-либо другом... Однако, несмотря на его пыл, все эти усилия оказывались напрасными: мистер Грейвз внимательно выслушивал предложения, говорил: «Да, конечно, я обдумаю это на досуге», но, кажется, вынашивал в голове какие-то свои стратегии и никогда не возвращался к предложенному, даже чтобы отвергнуть. 

Очень скоро Абернети вообще перестал понимать, зачем он нужен мистеру Грейвзу. Но спросить прямо в лоб: «Скажите честно, вы ведь совсем не занимаетесь обдумыванием моих предложений. Так? У вас есть свои. Тогда для чего же вы сюда ходите? Попить кофе со всякими закусками?» у него не хватало духу. К тому же он тешил себя надеждой, что, возможно, мистер Грейвз все-таки черпает из их разговоров что-то ценное, иначе, в самом деле, зачем бы он таскался к нему в подвал?

— Попить кофе со всякими закусками, — язвительно одергивал себя Абернети, в который раз раскладывая на тарелке, которую принес из дома, изысканные сладости.

И все-таки, даже поняв, что мистер Грейвз, похоже, собирается провернуть поимку Геллерта Гриндельвальда собственноручно, Абернети с нетерпением ждал встреч и получал от них странное уничижительное удовольствие. 

«Он не собирается брать меня на дело. Ну и пусть. А все-таки это была моя идея. И он ко мне приходит, чтобы обсудить детали, пусть даже на самом деле большую часть из них скрывает, а те, что рассказывает, возможно, вовсе не собирается включать в окончательный план».

Мысль об этом наполняла Абернети горечью. Но он был слишком горд, чтобы ее высказывать. Да и формально мистер Грейвз не давал никакого повода себя упрекнуть. Он даже стал наведываться куда чаще, хоть и сводил свои разговоры к все более отвлеченным от поимки Геллерта Гриндельвальда вещам. Мог внезапно удариться в какие-то школьные воспоминания, и даже еще более ранние детские... Правда, большей частью он задавал вопросы, выпытывая у Абернети подробности его жизни и лишь скупо делясь своей. Но после его ухода у Абернети оставалось странное чувство, будто он стал лучше понимать начальника Отдела магического правопорядка и узнал о нем что-то сокровенное, очень личное... 

Все эти ощущения запутывали и мешали по-настоящему разозлиться или прямо спросить, какая же роль будет отведена персонально ему в его же плане. И будет ли эта роль вообще, если уж на то пошло.

Абернети мог бы пойти к Серафине и во всем ей признаться. Или мог бы тайно и тщательно следить за мистером Грейвзом, чтобы обеспечить тому невидимую поддержку, когда понадобится, пусть даже и против его воли... Не то, чтобы Абернети совсем об этом не думал... Но мало-помалу решил, что лучше всего будет ничего не предпринимать, а продолжать разливать кофе на их ставших, как он догадывался, довольно бессмысленными, хоть и душевных встречах. 

Через полтора месяца он так к ним привык, что уже почти забыл, с чего и почему они вообще начались.

И к тому, что мистер Грейвз просто однажды исчезнет, Абернети оказался совершенно не готов. 

*******

Он бы, наверное, все же обратился бы к Серафине (и этим все испортил), но, к счастью, навалилась работа, а кроме того, Абернети, немного подумав, решил, что вообще-то стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Раз уж их разговоры при «тайных» встречах превратились в совсем отвлеченные и наполнялись всем подряд, от воспоминаний о житье-бытье на факультетах до рецептов печенья («Не знал, что вы сами их печете! Какие еще таланты вы скрываете от меня, мистер Абернети?») вместо планирования поимки главного злодея магического мира, вполне логично получалось, что рано или поздно эти совсем не деловые совещания должны были подойти к концу... Разве нет? Не мог же начальник Отдела магического правопорядка по три-четыре часа в неделю тратить на праздные разговоры!

Поэтому, когда в течение недели мистер Грейвз так и не появился (обычно он всегда приходил в понедельник и пятницу, а иногда забегал и в среду), Абернети принял это как данность и не стал выяснять причину. Он даже специально перестал подниматься наверх, как делал в первые дни после того, как отдал папку со своим планом. Если тогда он старался нарочно подстроить все так, чтобы столкнуться с мистером Грейвзом в коридоре, то теперь был полон решимости, напротив, всячески избегать этих встреч. 

В конце концов, если Абернети все еще нужен, мистер Грейвз придет сам. Если нет... Абернети не станет навязываться. 

Так он думал, спокойно работая в своем подвале, и то, что мистер Грейвз куда-то пропал на неделю, узнал совершенно случайно от Куини, уже когда все вокруг по этому поводу уже довольно сильно переполошились.

— Ни записки не оставил, ничего! — поделилась та. — Никого не предупредил! Серафина в ужасе, поставила всех на уши! Мало ли что! Конечно, Гриндельвальд в Европе... Но кто знает... 

Вот тут-то Абернети и понял — пора. Нужно все рассказать. О своем плане, об этих разговорах, тайных встречах-посиделках... Хотя... В них же не было особенного проку... Значит, о посиделках можно и умолчать. Так?

Впрочем, даже если признаться во всем... Не это самое ужасное. Самое ужасное вот что: он понятия не имеет, куда на самом деле мог пойти или поехать мистер Грейвз. И поди объясни это Серафине! Ерунда ведь какая-то получается: два ее сотрудника почти полтора месяца обсуждали втихаря какие-то грандиозные планы по поимке Геллерта Гриндельвальда, но когда один из них пропал, другой даже толком не может предположить — куда тот мог деться! Это что же за обсуждения? Это что же за план такой был? Что они на самом деле обсуждали?

В общем, пару дней Абернети сам ломал голову над загадкой и рыскал по городу. Не спал ночами и всерьез подумывал вломиться в кабинет мистера Грейвза. Или в его квартиру (где он живет, кстати?). На третий день Абернети наконец сдался и все же поднялся наверх из своего подвала. Он пойдет в кабинет... Нет, не к мистеру Грейвзу, а к Серафине, и будь что будет! В конце концов, пусть его просто тоже включат в группу поиска и...

Внезапно, когда он уже был на полпути к цели, кто-то схватил его сзади за предплечье, сильно и грубо. 

Абернети гневно обернулся... И увидел мистера Грейвза. Как ни в чем не бывало, живой и невредимый, спокойный и невозмутимый, тот стоял и смотрел с таким скучающим выражением, словно они расстались буквально вчера.

Когда первый порыв удивления прошел, на Абернети вдруг навалилась усталость. 

Горе, отчаяние, бессилие... Дойдя в отсутствие мистера Грейвза до предела всех этих чувств, Абернети ощущал сейчас лишь тупое безразличие и не мог даже толком порадоваться тому, что тот вернулся и вцепился сейчас в его руку повыше локтя своей железной хваткой.

То есть, уже не вцепился: мистер Грейвз, видимо, поняв, что Абернети не собирается продолжать свой путь, разжал пальцы и вдруг принялся торопливо и смущенно чесать переносицу. Он все чесал ее и чесал, минуты две, не меньше, сосредоточенно и упорно, пряча глаза за ладонью.

Видеть его таким растерянным было непривычно, но дальше произошло и вовсе нечто невообразимое.

— Приглашаю вас поужинать вместе со мной, — вдруг сказал мистер Грейвз, так и не оторвав пальцев от носа и поэтому несколько глухо. — Я зайду за вами вечером. В четверть седьмого. Вы ведь в это время еще на работе, как всегда?

С этими словами, не дожидаясь ответа на свой риторический вопрос, он резко развернулся и пошел прочь, оставив Абернети стоять столбом и глупо таращиться вслед.

*******

— Я навещал в Европе своего друга, он работает в британском аврорате. Хотел выяснить, что там у них известно о Гриндельвальде, и попросить о помощи с нашим планом.

«Нашим... Как же... — отстранено подумал Абернети. — Скорее уж с вашим...»

Они ужинали в ресторане в небольшом кабинете на двоих и обсуждали события последней недели. Точнее, говорил только мистер Грейвз, Абернети вяло ковырял еду и молчал. 

Ему, конечно, тоже было что рассказать. Он мог бы поведать, сколько времени потратил на поиски хоть каких-то следов, способных привести его к исчезновению мистера Грейвза. Какое бесчисленное количество раз, холодея, думал в течение последних двух дней, что, возможно, уже никогда его не увидит, что мистер Грейвз мертв и виноват в этом он — Абернети, которому важнее было держать все их совещания в тайне до сих пор, хотя стоило бы поднять на уши всю МАКУСА...

Но апатия, которая вдруг охватила Абернети в коридоре, никак не проходила. Он сидел, словно замороженный, не ощущая толком даже самой маленькой искры любопытства. Он знал, что должен спросить что-нибудь вроде: «Ну, и как ваш британский друг? Согласился помочь? И в чем будет заключаться его помощь, если согласился?», но у него не было сил на то, чтобы даже просто открыть рот.

Да и какая разница, что они там решили с заокеанским типом из аврората? Мистер Грейвз уехал, не посоветовавшись, так и не объяснив, какую роль собирался отвести самому Абернети, вероятно, вовсе никакой, ну и зачем он пригласил его сюда теперь, зачем сидит и все это рассказывает? Ведь вернись он всего лишь на день позже — и Серафина бы все узнала! Абернети уже совсем решил к ней пойти!

А может, Серафина уже и так все знает? Может, мистер Грейвз уже и ее помощи попросил тоже...

Но Абернети это неинтересно. Ему плевать, что они там решили и кому еще разболтали план, который когда-то принадлежал ему... Он просто доест сейчас свой бифштекс, потом встанет и направится к выходу. Надо только придумать, что бы такое напоследок сказать... А может, ничего. Ничего лучше не говорить, просто встать и уйти, да.

Приняв это простое решение, Абернети принялся методично отрезать кусочки мяса и отправлять себе в рот, размеренно и целенаправленно их жевать. 

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем вдруг до него дошло: мистер Грейвз больше ничего не говорит. Он теперь тоже молчит, но, судя по звенящей тишине, даже ничего не ест. Просто сидит и смотрит на Абернети каким-то там взглядом.

(Каким?)

Абернети не стал поднимать глаз, так и таращился в свою тарелку. Но есть тоже прекратил: в конце концов, хватит с него, он все равно не ощущает никакого вкуса, кроме горечи... А вот вино, пожалуй, можно и выпить... Зачем же пропадать хорошему вину? Да, он допьет сейчас то, что уже налито, потом, возможно, нальет еще... Нет, это будет выглядеть странно... Словно он решил напиться от обиды, а нет никакой обиды, и напиться он не решил. Тогда он просто допьет, встанет и выйдет вон. Ничего не объясняя и, возможно, даже не прощаясь. А то вдруг голос дрогнет... Хотя, если так подумать, дрожать ему не с чего. Но мало ли... Да, не прощаясь будет лучше всего!

Абернети решительно отложил нож, вилку, взялся уже за ножку бокала... как вдруг на его пальцы легли пальцы мистера Грейвза.

— Я прошу прощения, — сказал мистер Грейвз, и за что он извинялся — за свое исчезновение или за то, что схватил без предупреждения за руку, едва не заставив расплескать вино, — Абернети понять так и не успел.

Потому что мистер Грейвз вдруг перегнулся через стол и поцеловал его прямо в губы. Спокойно, нежно и просто, взял и поцеловал.

И пока внутри головы Абернети мысли изображали торнадо, а в груди Абернети сердце решало, бросаться ему вскачь или, напротив, замедлять свой ход, мистер Грейвз взял свой бокал, залпом допил его, встал и вышел вон. Не прощаясь.

Когда Абернети поборол свой ступор и, вскочив, выбежал из «кабинета», мистера Грейвза уже нигде не было видно. Но, судя по всему, он успел расплатиться за ужин, не сразу удалился, так что если бы Абернети не потратил драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы прийти в себя, то успел бы его догнать — не в холле, так на улице.

Но он потратил и не успел.

Всю ночь Абернети разглядывал потолок, вспоминая этот странный крепкий, но нежный поцелуй и гадая, что же ему теперь делать, как вести себя завтра при встрече. Перебрал с десяток разных вариантов своего поведения и еще парочку оставил на случай, если эти десять окажутся не к месту.

Но все они не понадобились: на следующий день мистер Грейвз снова исчез. 

На этот раз он отсутствовал недолго, но, вернувшись, ни разу не спустился к Абернети в подвал, не пригласил больше на ужин и не заговорил больше ни о чем, что выходило за рамки необходимого профессионального взаимодействия.

Дальнейшие события показали, что это, в общем-то, был уже не мистер Грейвз, а Геллерт Гриндельвальд, так что загадка его поведения вполне удачно (или нет, с какой стороны посмотреть) разрешилась...

Но осталась другая. Не менее запутанная.

*******

Интересно, что подумала Серафина, узнав, кто помог сбежать Геллерту Гриндельвальду? Интересно, что подумал настоящий Персиваль Грейвз, когда тоже узнал об этом? Если он, конечно, в состоянии выслушивать и осознавать такие новости. Жив ли мистер Грейвз, а если да, то в здравом ли уме, Абернети не знал.

Он не раз и не два пытался потихоньку выяснить судьбу бывшего начальника. Безуспешно. Не то, чтобы она так уж его волновала... Но временами в груди вдруг рождалось что-то странное, причиняя легкое, но неотвязное, как зуд, беспокойство. Призрачный флер ностальгии окутывал прошлые воспоминания о том времени, когда они когда-то сидели в подвале, во всеми забытом Отделе регистрации палочек, и строили планы по поимке того, на кого сейчас Абернети работал. 

Он, пожалуй, теперь скучал по тем встречам, непонятно почему. Его нынешняя роль казалась ему самому куда более значительной, а жизнь — намного интереснее... Но запах кофе то и дело невольно возвращал его к прежним денькам, когда он еще работал в МАКУСА и смотрел на начальника Отдела магического правопорядка снизу вверх.

Что же такого удивительного в том, что ему любопытна судьба этого начальника?

Масла в огонь подливала и Куини. Она, очевидно, тосковала по сестре и несколько раз пыталась заговорить с Абернети о их прежней работе. В конце концов он попросту начал ее избегать. Тем более что теперь отлично знал о ее способностях легилимента: она больше их не скрывала. Мысль о том, что Куини, вероятно, читала его мысли и раньше, в том числе и тогда, когда рассказывала о первом исчезновении мистера Грейвза, была Абернети неприятна, но куда сильнее страшило то, что она способна прочесть их и сейчас. 

Прочесть и узнать, что за вопрос терзает его чуть ли не сильнее, чем то, жив ли мистер Грейвз или уже нет.

С кем он ужинал тогда в ресторане? Вот что его мучило и не давало покоя. 

Конечно, можно было спросить Гриндельвальда об этом прямо. И несколько раз Абернети порывался это сделать... Но что-то останавливало его, не только отрезанный язык, нет, какие-то странные внутренние порывы. 

Те глубокие переживания, которые он ощутил тогда, за маленьким столиком в закрытой комнатке, были слишком личными, и принадлежали только ему. Если на самом деле он ужинал с настоящим Персивалем Грейвзом, Абернети не хотелось, чтобы Гриндельвальд узнал об этом, стал расспрашивать, да еще, чего доброго, лезть в голову. Если же подстроил встречу и поцеловал его тогда сам Гриндельвальд, чтобы сделать со временем сторонником своих идей... Не будет ли слишком дерзким напоминать о романтических вольностях спустя столько времени? Испытывай Гриндельвальд что-то подобное, уж наверное, он бы как-нибудь дал Абернети это понять, а раз этого не происходит, не стоит нарываться на насмешливое: «Нашел что вспомнить! Я просто тебя вербовал!»

Одна только мысль о таком ответе заставляла досадливо морщиться. Абернети не считал себя «завербованным», да еще таким унизительным способом. Он сам сделал выбор, у него есть для этого выбора причины куда более веские, чем мимолетное касание губами.

Не упрощал ситуацию и тот факт, что нынешние чувства Абернети к Геллерту Гриндельвальду были куда более запутаны, чем даже прежние к мистеру Грейвзу. И пока он не разобрался в них сам, не хотелось как-то привлекать к ним внимание самого Гриндельвальда. Результат мог оказаться непредсказуем.

И все-таки... Кто же был тогда с ним в ресторане? Кто?

«Это не мог быть Гриндельвальд. Зачем бы он стал тебя соблазнять будучи в чужом теле? Ведь логично, что в этом случае ты бы привязался к мистеру Грейвзу, так? А не к тому, кого он пытается поймать. Кого вы оба пытаетесь поймать! Куда разумнее было бы обольщать тебя в своем истинном облике, чтобы, так сказать, закрепить положительный образ... При условии, что тебе бы понравился поцелуй, разумеется»

«Но в его истинном облике Геллерт Гриндельвальд был и мне врагом, не только мистеру Грейвзу! Зачем бы я стал соглашаться с ним ужинать или целоваться, с какой такой стати? Разве что только как раз для его поимки!»

«Да, поэтому следовало играть тонко! И явиться к тебе Грейвзом вполне укладывается в то, что называется "тонко"! Вот только... Если это был Гриндельвальд, почему он не сделал вид, что очарован идеями всеобщего блага? Почему не начал с сомнений: мол, что, если мы не правы, преследуя великого волшебника? Почему не запутал тебя умствованиями о добре, зле, их относительности и так далее? Разве ему не стоило бы переманивать тебя рассуждениями о том, что, возможно, Гриндельвальд не такой уж и злодей?»

«Может, он и не хотел меня переманивать. Может, все, что он хотел, — это выяснить, какие у МАКУСА имеются планы по его поимке...»

«Выяснять планы куда проще было бы у Серафины, к чему приглашать начальника низшего звена ужинать, да еще и лезть к нему с поцелуями?»

«Да просто он знал, что план принадлежит именно мне!»

«И что он остался всего лишь на бумаге. Разве не так? Ты никому не показал его, кроме Грейвза, но если Грейвз был уже устранен... Кстати. Разве не проще было бы просто устранить еще и тебя?»

«Ему нужны умные сторонники, зачем устранять того, кого можно...»

«Завербовать. Да. И он тебя завербовал! Но уже после того, как тебя схватили. Эта сцена в ресторане не сыграла никакой роли в процессе вербовки!»

«Мне не нравится, что ты называешь это "вербовкой"! Я по своей воле перешел к нему, все взвесив и обдумав. Меня не обработали каким-то там хитрым способом, сыграв на...»

«Твоей детской обиде на мистера Грейвза, так? Из-за того, что он просто взял и сам ушел на операцию, не взяв тебя с собой?»

«Может, он и хотел взять. Может, он просто не успел. И никакой детской обиды у меня нет, просто теперь я действительно ощущаю, что делаю нужное дело, что мы все стоим на пороге чего-то очень значительного и что наше будущее...»

«Вот лучше о чем подумай: может, мистер Грейвз еще жив. Может, он где-то сидит и ждет, что ты придешь и спасешь его. Ты — единственный посвященный в ваш с ним план. Ты — которому он сказал: "Вы даже не представляете, насколько вы важны, Абернети. И как дороги лично мне". Не пришла ли пора придумать совершенно другой, кстати, на двадцати листах?»

Невозможно было серьезно относиться к таким полушуточным перебранкам в своей голове, и Абернети не собирался поддаваться глупым порывам.

Но вопрос все мучил и мучил его, он никогда не исчезал надолго. Как бы ни был занят Абернети, как бы ни валился с ног от усталости, всегда находилось время — пусть даже на пять минут перед тем, как упасть в беспокойный сон, — спросить себя раз или два: так все-таки, кто водил его в бар? Гриндельвальд в облике Грейвза или сам Грейвз?

Кто?

Для кого он на самом деле важен сам по себе, а не в качестве помощника на подхвате, одного из многих, легко заменяемого (признаемся честно)?

Ему нужно найти мистера Грейвза... Во что бы то ни стало найти и задать истерзавший его вопрос. 

Он должен выяснить. Должен.


End file.
